


Padfoot's Day Out

by MisforMoony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet?, Fluff, M/M, Short, Snow, Winter, drabble?, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisforMoony/pseuds/MisforMoony
Summary: Remus has some thoughts about winter and warmth.





	Padfoot's Day Out

“Reeeemussss-”

“Sirius, no. It’s freezing.”

Remus gently set down his tea on the table beside the couch before Sirius landed in his lap.

“But it’s not even that cold, Moony! It’s just snow!” Sirius whined, turning his puppy-eyes on Remus.

“That’s just as bad,” he sighed, running his fingers through Sirius’ hair and then moving some to cover his eyes. “And don’t do that, you know I can’t-”

“Pfft,” huffed Sirius, attempting to remove the strands of hair from his face. Remus could only chuckle at the unsuccessful gesture.

“Okay, fine,” he conceded. ”Fifteen minutes, no more.” He pushed Sirius out of his lap and stood. Surprising even himself by giving in so quickly, he didn’t turn around as he went to put on his coat.

“Wait, really?” Sirius’ voice came quietly from the couch, followed quickly by a thump as he jumped over the back of the couch to rush to the door. A thump which turned into four smaller thumps and the clicking and scratching of claws against the wood floor. Remus reached down to scratch Padfoot’s ears.

“Yes, really, you mutt. As much as I complain, I can never resist the temptation to watch you make a tit of yourself bounding through the snow.” He received a woof that was slightly too enthusiastic to be considered indignant. Remus smiled down at the large black dog before pushing the door of their flat open to reveal the blinding winter wonderland before them.

\---

Remus really did hate the cold. With a passion. He did have to admit, though, that Sirius was right. It really wasn’t that cold. The snow was falling gently, but it had snowed heavily overnight. The light breeze blew the snow across their path in waves. He watched as Padfoot stopped to pounce the drifting snow. Occasionally, he would run off the path to leap into the deeper snow in someone’s yard. One of Remus’ favorite things was to watch Padfoot spring vertically into the air and then, with a poof of snow, create a dog-shaped hole where he landed. Sirius as Padfoot seemed to be able to retain a more childlike joy as the realities of war set in. Everyone spent so much time worrying about the quiet chaos unfolding in front of them, that they rarely enjoyed themselves anymore. Sirius had mentioned once that it had something to do with Padfoot’s thoughts being more raw and concise. Joy wasn’t as easily tainted. Remus, however, wasn’t even granted that escape during the full moon. So he settled for absorbing it from Sirius. The excitement about something as simple as snow rolled off Padfoot in waves.

Remus couldn’t even find it in himself to be upset when he was tackled into a snowbank on the other side of the path. Instead he was laughing, pinned into the snow by Sirius’ warm weight. He’d shifted back and was sopping with melted snow. It didn’t seem to matter, though, because Sirius’s breath was warm on Remus’s cheek. His chuckle warmer in Remus’s heart. Of all of it, though, there was nothing quite as warm, both inside and out, as the moment when Sirius’ smile met his own cold lips. When they kissed, they could pretend, if only for a moment, that everything would be alright.


End file.
